Difficulty
THIS PAGE IS OUTDATED The Difficulty of a song depends on its speed and note amount. Difficulties range from 1 - 31 and shows you how hard a song is. Difficulty 1 (5) Monday Night Monsters by FinnMK Renai Circulation by Kana Hazakawa Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) by Porter Robinson and Madeon Robot Midlife Crisis by 4cat Gee (Preetaxyz cover) by Girls' Generation If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 2 (5) Party In the U.S.A. (Epiphane Cover) by Miley Cyrus Plastic Memories (Funkot Remix) by Asami Imai Bamboo Disco by Yunomi You Belong With Me (Pyrajarvi Remix) by Taylor Swift Gangnam Style (Lin & Park Cover) By PSY If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 3 (12) Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) by LiSA [http://robeats.wikia.com/wiki/All_Star_-_Smashmouth All Star]' (Paraiso19 cover)' by Smash Mouth September (She & Me Remix) by Earth, Wind, And Fire Party Rock (VAIR Cover) by LMFAO A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Cement City Remix) by Yoko Takahashi Pop Culture by Madeon Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Short Skirts by djpretzel & Vigilante Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) by Hironobu Kageyama GhostBusters (Encore Remix) by Ray Parker Jr. Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) by Flow Hacking to the Gate (MattyyyM Instrumental) by Kanako Ito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 4 (14) Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) by Billon Francis & Martin Garrix Bel Air (Skorge Remix) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) by Rihanna & JAY-Z Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) by Ariana Grande A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! by Gekidan Hitotose Fireflies (ZESK Remix) by Owl City Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) by O-Zone Serendipity by ZAQ Last Surprise ''' by Shoji Meguro '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) by JVH-C Mysterious Messenger by Han Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) by Carl Douglas Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (CaiXukun Cover) by Pikotaro Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) '''by Rick Astley If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 5 (8) '''J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) by Alizee Friends by Hyper Potions Snow Halation (Sonamikaru Cover) by μ’s Beat It (331Erock Cover) by Michael Jackson Dynamite (Alexa Goddard Cover) by Taio Cruz Hitorigoto (Funkot Remix) by ClariS Alone by Marshmello Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) by Jack U If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 6 (13) One Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) Cheer Up (Arcee Cover) by TWICE Mystic Mansion Halloween by Jun Senoue Wii Sports (insaneintherain Jazz Cover) by Kazumi Totaku Goodbye Moonmen by Jemaine Clement Funky Dealer by Hideki Naganuma Miami Hotline Vol.3 by Demonicity Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) by Shawn Wasabi The Battle For Everyone's Souls by Persona 3 macaron moon by YUC'e Hej Monika '''by PewDiePie '''Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattle Cover) by Hello Sleepwalkers Numb (Fame On Fire Cover) by Linkin Park If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 7 (19) Phantom by F-777 Scary Monsters and Nine Sprites (Areon Remix) by Skrillex I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) by Disney Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) by Imagine Dragons Simple and Clean (Elan Vital Cover) by Utada Hikaru Tell Your World Miku by livetune Ocean Man (DillonquadorMusic Instrumental) by Ween Hurts So Good (P3 Cover) by Astrid S Poems Are Forever '''by Team Salvato '''Pop Culture (Hard) '''by Madeon '''ME!ME!ME! '''by TeddyLoid ft. daoko '''My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) '''by Wave Racer '''Fly Me To The Moon by Helena Noguerra Alone (FadeX Remix) by Marshmello Splattack (NEET Cover) by Squid Squad Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) by HAL Laboratory Onegai Cinderella (Clean Tears Remix) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Hotline Bling (DATHAN Cover) by Drake Finese (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) '''by Bruno Mars If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 8 (19) '''The Fox (Rabies Metal Cover) by Ylvis This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) by Marilyn Manson Future Style by μ’s (Love Live) Last Christmas (Madilyn Bradley Cover) by Cascada Pine Nut by Doin Braver by ZAQ Endless Starlight by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Vulnerability by Mili Ambitious by S-C-U This Game (Konomi Suzuki Cover) by Konomi Suzuki Wishing (CoralMines Remix) '''by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori '''Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") '''by Giants of Industry '''Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) by Senya Fireflies (ZESK Remix) (Hard) by Owl City Flamingo by Kero Kero Bonito Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) by ueotan Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) '''by Tomohisa Sako '''Ballid of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) by Kazumi Totaka Future Candy (ag Remix) by YUC'e If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 9 (18) Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo That's What I Like by Bruno Mars Mei by Amuro vs. Killer CandyLand by Tobu Forever We Can Make It (TYER Cover) by Thyme Marionette by Daisuke Ishiwatari The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Hard) '''by Persona 3 '''Wither '''by BSlick '''Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) by Mishovy Silenosti The Hampsterdance Song '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA Mashup by BTS Daisuke by Y&Co Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) '''By A-ha '''Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) by Foster the People Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) by Linked Horizon Zen Zen Zense (Kuro Cover) by RADWIMPS If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 10 (10) Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) by Max Coveri Mad-Paced-Getter by Tomohisa Sako Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) by Gorillaz Friends (Hard) '''by Hyper Potions '''GhostBusters (Encore Remix) (Hard) by Ray Parker Jr. The End '''by Neil Cicierega If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 11 (13) '''Brain Power by NOMA New Bibi Hindl by Takeo Ishii Burnt Rice (XIRUS Cover) by Shawn Wasabi Perfume! by fusq Tell Your World Miku (Hard) by livetune REANIMATE by Warak licca by Qrispy Joybox September (She & Me Remix) (Hard) by Earth, Wind and Fire Alone (Hard) '''by Marshmello '''Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 12 (10) Towards The Horizon by Camellia Pokemon Theme Song by Jason Paige Floral Fury (RetroSpecter Remix) by Studio MDHR I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) (Hard) '''by Disney '''Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) (Hard) by Girls' Generation Jump (Patrick de Gox Remix) by Van Halen Thanks for being lifeless Miku '''by PinnochioP '''Marches Militaries (TPRMX Remix) by Franz Schubert Miku by Anamanaguchi If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 13 (11) Chronoxia by DJ Totoriott Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) by Big Shaq Disco Descent Halloween by Danny Baranowsky We Are Number One by Mani Svavarsson Braver (Hard) '''by ZAQ '''The Day (dj-Jo remix) '''by Porno Graffitti '''Common World Domination '''By PinochioP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 14 (16) '''Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Renai Circulation (Hard) by Kana Hanazawa Monday Night Monsters (Hard) by FinnMK Funky Dealer (Hard) by Hideki Naganuma Hitorigoto (Hard) by ClariS Mystic Mansion Halloween (Hard) by Jun Senoue Party Rock Anthem (VAIR Cover) (Hard) by LMFAO Last Surprise (Hard) '''by Shoji Meguro '''Short Skirts (Hard) by djpretzel & Vigilante Gangman Style (Lin & Park Cover) (Hard) by PSY If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 15 (21) archive::zip by Kamome Sano Spooky Scary Skeletons Halloween by Andrew Gold croiX by Team Grimoire Take On Me (Hard) by A-ha Crossing Field (Hard) by LiSA The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Hard) by Ylvis Goya no Machiawase (Hard) '''by Hello Sleepwalkers '''Hotline Bling (Hard) by Drake Last Christmas Xmas (Hard) by Cascada Cheer Up (Hard) by TWICE You Belong With Me (Hard) by Taylor Swift Never Gonna Give You Up (Hard) by Rick Astley Goodbye Moonmen (Hard) by Jemaine Clement Yo Home To Bel-Air (Hard) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Etudes de Paganini '''by Franz Liszt '''That's What I Like (Hard) by Bruno Mars Pumped Up Kicks '- Bridge and Law Remix (Hard)' by Foster the People Wii Sports Theme (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Hej Monika (Party in Backyard Remix) (Hard) by Nic & The Family Sandstorm by Darude If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 16 (22) We Wish You A Merry Christmas Xmas by Relient K This Game (Hard) by Konomi Suzuki macaron moon (Hard) by YUC'e Serendipity (Hard) by ZAQ Snow Halation (Hard) by µ's Otter Pop (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi New Bibi Hendl (Hard) by Takeo Ishii Ambitious (Hard) by S-C-U Miku (Hard) by Anamanaguchi forever we can make it! (Hard) by Thyme Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- (Hard) by Utada Hikaru Jump Up, Super Star! (Hard) by Nintendo Pompeii (Hard) by Bastille Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) (Hard) by Senya Dragostea Din Tei (Hard) by O-Zone Zen Zen Zense (Hard) by RADWIMPS Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) '''by Giants of Industry '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) (Hard) '''by JVH-C '''Unravel (Metal Remix) '''by TK Produced (Remixed by Ricky Armellino) '''Beethoven virus by banya Flamingo (Hard) by Kero Kero Bonito Flash Drive (Hard) by Wave Racer If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 17 (21) Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) '''by Haywyre '''Artificial Intelligence Bomb by Naruto U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) by Team Shanghai Alice Overtime (Hard) by Cash Cash Wither (Hard) by BSlick Phantom (Hard) by F-777 SLoWMoTIoN Miku (Hard) by Pinocchio-P Vulnerability (Hard) by Mili Poems Are Forever (Hard) by Team Salvato Future Style (Hard) by µ's (Love Live) Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa Towards The Horizon (Hard) by Camellia Gourment Race (Hard) By HAL Laboratory Clickbait (Hard) by Botnek Beethoven virus (Hard) by banya The End (Hard) '''by Neil Cicierega '''Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) (Hard) by Mishovy Silenosti The Hampsterdance Song (Hard) '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA Mashup (Hard) by BTS We Are Number One (Hard) by Mani Svavarsson Shooting Stars (Hard) by Bag Raiders I Keep Holding On (My Hope Will Never Die) (Hard) by Skrillex & Nero Black (Metal Cover) '''by Toby Fox If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 18 (12) '''Hatsune Scatman by Scatman John This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Pokemon Theme Song (Hard) by Jason Paige ME!ME!ME! (Hard) by TeddyLoid ft. daoko Splattack! (Hard) by Squid Squad REANIMATE (Hard) by Warak Brain Power (Hard) by NOMA Marches Militaries (Hard) by Franz Schubert This is Halloween Halloween (Hard) by Marilyn Manson Perfume! (Hard) by fusq Spooky Scary Skeletons Halloween (Hard) (Old) by Andrew Gold Man's Not Hot (Dubstep Remix) (Hard) by Big Shaq If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 19 (11) Space Battle by F-777 Hacking to the Gate (Hard) (Old) by Kanako Ito Fury of the Storm / Everything Will Freeze by Dragonforce/Undead Corporation MEGALOVANIA (Hard) (Old) by Toby Fox Marionette (Hard) by Daisuke Ishiwatari Disco Descent Halloween (Hard) by Danny Baranowsky Wishing (CoralMines Remix) (Hard) '''by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori '''Mad-Paced-Getter (Hard) by Tomohisa Sako Gee (Hard) (Old) by Girls' Generation Thanks for being lifeless Miku (Hard) by Pinocchio-P Mysterious Messenger (Hard) by Han If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 20 (7) The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku Miku '''by cosMoP '''Staring At Star by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Floral Fury (Hard) (Old) by Studio MDHR CandyLand (Hard) by Tobu Running in the 90's (Hard) (Old) by Max Coveri Dyscontrolled Galaxy by Camellia The Day (dj-Jo remix) (Hard) '''by Porno Graffitti If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 21 (3) '''Through The Fire And Flames (Hard) (Old) by Dragonforce Guren no Yumiya (Hard) (Old) by Linked Horizon Goodbye '''by BLANKFIELD If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 22 (5) '''licca (Hard) by Qrispy Joybox Etudes de Paganini (Hard) ''' (Old)by Franz Liszt '''Endless Starlight (Hard) by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Marigold (Hard) by M2U Onegai! Cinderella! (Hard) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 23 (3) One Winged Angel (Hard) by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) div style="color:red;">'BURNT RICE (Hard)' (Old) by Shawn Wasabi< Daisuke (Hard) by Y&Co If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 24 (7) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Sandstorm (Hard) (Old) by Darude Wizards in Winter Xmas (Hard) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Mei (Hard) by Amuro vs. Killer Miami Hotline Vol.3 (Hard) by Demonicity We Wish You A Merry Christmas Xmas (Hard) (Old) by Relient K Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) by Max Coveri If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 25 (7) A-E-I-O-U Ao!! (Hard) by Gekidan Hitotose Santa-San Xmas (Hard) (Old) by Moimoro Clover Z Chronoxia (Hard) by DJ Totoriott Sorairo Days (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) (Hard) by Team Shanghai Alice Eruption (Hard) (Old) by Van Halen Scatman (Hard) by Scatman John If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 26 (4) Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) (Hard) '''by Haywyre '''archive::zip (Hard) by Kamome Sano Pine Nut (Hard) by Doin Unravel (Metal Remix) (Hard) '''by TK Produced (Remixed by Ricky Armellino) '''FREEDOM DiVE by xi If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 27 (2) Artificial Intelligence Bomb (Hard) by Naruto Black (Metal Cover) (Hard) by Toby Fox Flew Far Faster (Hard) '''by Doin If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 28 (3) '''croiX (Hard) by Team Grimoire Space Battle (Hard) by F-777 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Hard) by somebody (edit plz) If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 29 (3) Staring At Star (Hard) by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Dyscontrolled Galaxy (Hard) '''by Camellia '''The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku (Nayuta Cover) (Hard) by cosMoP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 30 (2) FREEDOM DiVE (Hard) by xi '''Everything Will Freeze (Hard) '''by UNDEAD CORPORATION If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 31 (1) '''Goodbye (Hard) '''by BLANKFIELD If there are more, please add to this page! Category:Utada Category:Robeats Category:Mediamass